


The Unforgiven

by rickyhorrorseyelash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Dan Howell, Bullying, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insults, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Punk Dan Howell, Punk Phil Lester, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickyhorrorseyelash/pseuds/rickyhorrorseyelash
Summary: I was inspired both by seeing Dan and Phil live yesterday (on my birthday, which was amazing) and by the song 'The Unforgiven', by Metallica. It's about Dan being bullied, which Phil helps him through, and the bully "apologises", and inspired by the lyric: "You labeled me, I'll label you," Dan and Phil leave a note on the bully's locker saying something rude, and the last line of the song, I dub thee unforgiven.





	The Unforgiven

Dan grunted as he was pushed down onto the floor, his attacker towering above him, smirking proudly.  _If only Phil were here..._  

"Oi, fag, I'm talking to you! Too gay to reply?" Dan closed his eyes.  _What kind of insult was that?_

"Chad, go away," Dan stood up, glaring at the other boy. Chad ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, and licked his lips. Dan was taller, but Chad was stronger, since he was on basically every sports team there was available at their school.

"Make me," Chad replied, cracking his knuckles. Dan threw a punch, socking Chad in the face, hearing a sickening crunch.

"You're going to pay for that, gay freak," the smaller boy threatened.  _I know I am..._ Dan thought, accepting his fate. He made no move to defend himself as he was grabbed by the collar of his black Slipknot shirt. 

"What kind of band is this anyway? I think that we should have one punch for each member on here, don't you?" Dan didn't reply, just squeezed his eyes shut, and screamed as the place where Chris Fehn's face was on his shirt was punched, Chad’s disgusting laugh echoing around the halls. Everyone stopped and stared, too scared to intervene. The pain was repeated seven more times, and Dan cursed his favourite band for having so many members. Chad suddenly let go of Dan and Dan's legs buckled, his body collapsing on the hard, cold floor of the school hallway.

"I said you would regret this," Chad snickered.

"No you didn't," Dan choked out, making a few people snigger.

"Hey! Shut up, or you're next!" he bellowed at the bystanders. They quickly scrambled off, presumably to their next lessons.

"You nearly done?" Dan asked, just wanting it all to end.

"Who says I will ever be done?" Chad said, raising his eyebrows.

"I do," a voice said from behind him. Chad cracked his neck and turned around, eager for a new challenge. A tall boy with dark blue hair, snake bites and a nose ring was standing there, smirking. 

"Who are you?" Chad asked cluelessly. 

"I think the question here is: Who the fuck are you?" the boy, Phil, smiled sweetly, the ring on his finger connecting with Chad's face as he punched him square in the face. Chad fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Phil kicked the bully's limp body across the hallway, a few squeamish girls shrieking as they walked through the hall.

"Sorry," Phil said, laughing, his tongue poking out the side of his lips.

"Phil?" Dan groaned, sitting up, clutching at his head.

"Yeah, baby, I'm right here," Phil said, slipping his arm around his boyfriend.

"I love you, you're always there at the right time... I want cake," Dan mumbled the last part, clearly out of it.

"I know you do, I love you too princess. Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office," Dan blushed as Phil kissed his forehead, picking him up, despite Dan being the taller of the two.

 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the office, the kind looking nurse smiling at them as Phil opened the door. 

"Hello sir, I've never seen you around here. I think I would have remembered you, you know, with all the piercings, as such," she chuckled, standing up from her chair and walking over to them, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder, looking down and Dan.

"What happened to him? Don't tell me you beat him up! His boyfriend will murder you! You should go before he finds you!" she panicked.

"Hey, calm down, I  _am_ his boyfriend. Name's Phil Lester," he assured her, laying Dan down on a bed. Dan, in a daze, brought Phil's head down and kissed him, falling asleep as their lips touched.

"Aww. So, what happened?"

"Some dickhead, Chad I think his name was, was beating him up, saying he would never be done with Dan, when I found them. You might want to - uh - treat Chad too, as much as he doesn't deserve it, I may have knocked him out. But no one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it."

She nodded, understandingly. 

"Go and bring him to me. I'll patch him up, as best as I can, as much as I don't want to. No one should be left beaten and bloody with nobody there."

"Dan was. Until I came along, anyway. How do I know I can trust you with him?" Phil asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I've carried out this procedure before, I know Dan, and he trusts me. I think he does anyway," she explained. Phil nodded.

"Aye," he said, exiting the room and jogged into the hallway, in search of Chad's body. He soon found it, Chad sat upright, dabbing at his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"Dan got in a few punches, as well as I did, at least," Phil said, grabbing Chad's arm and dragging him to the nurse's office.

"Get the fuck off me! Where the hell are we going?" Chad exclaimed, trying to escape Phil's tight grasp.

Phil ignored him, until he reached the room where he was headed,

"Thank you, Phil," the nurse acknowledged him, and led Chad over to a bed next to Dan.

"Look Dan," Chad said, making eye contact with a now-awake Dan Howell, "I'm sorry for beating you up, and basically bullying you your whole life. You're just taking up too much of my life, and you're wasting my time. Sorry." Dan turned away, scratching at his arms, a silent tear trickling down his cheek.  _I know I'm a waste of time,_ he thought, sighing.

 

The next day, Dan came round Phil's house, by way of motorbike, much to Dan's excitement. He'd never ridden Phil's motorbike before. They pulled up in Phil's driveway, Phil jumping off, then helping Dan off, since he had broken a few ribs the previous day. They trudged up the stairs to Phil's room, and sat down on his bed. Obviously after grabbing some snacks from the kitchen, on their way up.

"Do you think I'm a waste of time, Phil?" Dan asked suddenly, just needing a final answer. He had been at war with himself, and he just needed to  _know._

"What kind of fucking stupid question is that!" Phil shouted, angry with Dan, that he would think that, at Chad, for making Dan think that about himself, and angry with himself for not letting Dan know how amazing he was.

"You're amazing, Dan, you're not a waste of time. I love you, and I always will. Don't let anyone think otherwise, okay?" Phil said, pulling Dan into his lap. Dan nodded, starting to cry. Phil didn't say anything, he just kept his arms around Dan, until he had stopped crying.

"I love you so much, Philly," Dan exclaimed, pressing his lips to Phil's.

"I love you too, Dan," Phil said, against Dan's lips, smiling as much as he could with Dan's lips practically superglued to his own.

 

They eventually broke away, and came up with a plan to tell Chad exactly what they thought of him. Phil suggested beating him up (of course), but Dan protested otherwise; he knew exactly what to do.

The next morning, the two boys walked into school, hand in hand, receiving some strange glances. Phil was a little older than Dan, and in university, so it was to be expected, since they hadn't seen him since he used to go to the school. Dan taped a sign to Chad's locker, and Phil kissed his cheek as they walked off, giggling. The principal walked past, looking at Phil with wide eyes.

"Philip Lester!" he exclaimed.

"That's my name, sir," Phil replied, smiling at his old head teacher. 

"Nice to see you again. I see you know Daniel very well," he said, nodding at their entwined hands. Phil winked.

"You know it, sir," he said, as Principal Davis shook his head and walked away, smiling. 

 

When Chad was walking to get his maths book from his locker, he noticed a piece of paper taped to the blue metal surface. 

> It read: 
> 
> **You labelled me, I'll label you.**
> 
> **DICKHEAD**

**I dub thee unforgiven.**

-Dan Howell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
